<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Corruption of the Darkness by Sho_Kun08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699127">The Corruption of the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_Kun08/pseuds/Sho_Kun08'>Sho_Kun08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genshin Impact - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sadistic Scaramouche (Genshin Impact), Soft Scaramouche (Genshin Impact)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_Kun08/pseuds/Sho_Kun08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Scaramouche takes a liking to Aether after the blonde saves him from his own corruption</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kong | Aether/Scaramouche (Genshin Impact), Scaramouche/Traveler (Genshin Impact)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Corruption of the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretend that Scaramouche is slightly taller, this might be bad since English isn't my first language, might be ooc a little but nonetheless I really enjoyed making this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything broke loose, the purple haired fatui has corrupted or is close to corruption everyone is looking at him with those fear in their eyes the fear that he once held as a child that drove him into complete madness, although he found something fascinating in messing up other people's dreams he didn't like to look in their broken eyes that held pure terror because he was once someone who held the same grudge</p><p>No one ever reached out for him, darkness had enveloped him, his skin had dark lines on them his other eye changes color his fangs showed he hates it he's in complete pain, he was left here by the others childe hesitated to leave him but he couldn't do anything he might die and he needs to live for his younger brother that waits for him everyday</p><p>'It hurts' was the only thing that lingers along in his mind and thoughts no one would save him because for them he is a monster he is just another monster that mortals and some God fears, the energy that he released draining him out, no one, no one had ever cared about him after all he was always alone  </p><p>That's when someone dashed forward to the Fatui ignoring everyone shouting to him not to get close to Scaramouche, he leans towards the cliff trying to balance himself and get steady so that he doesn't hurt himself</p><p>A hand reached out, he continues to scream in pain, he looks at the face that held out it's hands in front of him it's the blonde haired male, Aether they were supposed to be enemies so why, why is he holding out his hands for the Fatui to reach, isn't he scared? He's definitely scared even his friend he calls Paimon is trying to make the blonde leave trying to pull him away from the other male but Aether remains, he's in fear but he wants to save the purple haired man, tears started to form in his eyes, he sees the light in Aether's eyes he feels safe  </p><p>"Come on! Grab my hand!" The blonde screamed out, Scaramouche can't help it he can't reach out his body can't it doesn't allow him at all, Aether notices this so he jumps down, Paimon in shock, if she follows Aether she'll be blown away so she just stays looking at the other people who's face are in full fear backing away from the purple haired male who's in a process of corruption</p><p>The blonde reached him and embraced him, burrying his head on the purple haired man's chest trying to calm him down he screams out calling his name and soothing him</p><p>"Hey, hey it's okay, calm down calm down"</p><p>Repeating the words calms down Scaramouche a little </p><p>"I'm here, you're not alone"</p><p>His eyes are now back to normal, his feet finally comes back to the ground, the black lines on his skin disappears the other male now on his knees still having his face burried to the other males chest, the pain went away, he slowly puts a hand at the back of the blondes hair and touches Aether's face the blonde has passed out, Aether had blood on him, Jean and Kaeya along with Diluc,Amber,Xiao and Paimon rushes to take the blonde away from his arms, Scaramouche didn't have the energy to take the blonde away from them so they successfully pull off Aether from him, Everyone glaring at him    </p><p>"Let's go" Amber says and they ran back to the city of freedom called Mondstadt, Paimon shaking Aether but he still doesn't wake up on their way home</p><p>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. </p><p>Tapping noises can be heard from the table of the 6th harbinger, this made all of his intel worry, mostly the ruler would just be reading his books plotting his next move to destroy things, but now all that can be heard is sighs and grunts from him</p><p>One of his minions finally had the courage to ask him what's wrong which scared the others what if he kills them on the spot for asking, they closed their eyes shut and hoped for the best of the outcome</p><p>"My Lord, is their something bothering you?"</p><p>The male on the throne clicks his tongue and bats an eye at the servant who asked, which sent chills onto his body</p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>The servant gulped</p><p>"Just because you have been kind of... Uh you look frustrated my Lord"</p><p>He sighs again and crosses his arms leaning at the back of the chair, closing his eyes and tilting his head up</p><p>"No, nothing is wrong"</p><p>His servant nodded, he finally let's out a sigh of relief, until the purple haired male thought of something</p><p>"On second thought"All his accomplices looks at him, he puts his head on the palm of his hands</p><p>"Maybe there is something bothering me", he let's his hand bore around the book in front of him marking an specific place on a map with red Ink</p><p>He eyes his servants one by one  </p><p>"I have a task for you, and if you don't accomplish it by next week you're all nothing but a burden to my name" Putting a stress on the burden part, his servants bowed their heads and will make his wish their command  </p><p>"What is your request, My Lord?"</p><p>He smiles, a mischievous one to be exact</p><p>"Bring me that traveler that had blonde hair and I will ought to give you mercy" He says he had a smile plastered on his face but it didn't look genuine at all, the smile was full of evil plans the definitely will get everyone in trouble    </p><p>"For what will you gain, My lord?"</p><p>He squints his eyes a little before answering</p><p>"I shall make him my Queen,enough talking"</p><p>His servants nods and began their journey to bring him his Aether</p><p>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. </p><p>It's been four days he grew impatient everyday, but he knew that if he faced Aether himself he would be greeted by the fist of his friends that's why he made his people do it instead so that they could corner him and bring him here, his door opened, his instinct made him look towards the door, his hand ready to fire at the one who opened the door, but it was his Intel's who held an unconscious person which was oddly familiar to him, his servants were full of wounds must've had a rough battle but he could care less the one he wanted was finally brought to him, he closes his book and walks towards them,the blonde had a blindfold and his mouth was sealed with some kind of handkerchief</p><p>He takes the boy and gave his servants their rewards and closed the door locking it moreover putting a seal on it only he could break, he brought the boy to his room setting him down on his bed and taking off the blind folds and handkerchief that was on his face, he caresses the face of the blonde he found it mesmerizing he wouldn't mind waking up to that for more than a thousand years  </p><p>Aether's eyes flutters open his lashes visible, he rubs his eyes and sat up slowly and found himself in a dark room that had a window facing the moon giving him a little light, he felt someone beside him so he jumps off the bed and got in a fighting stance, the last of his memories were a blur he remembers fighting the Fatui's before getting knocked out and being brought where he is now</p><p>"Who's there?" He says narrowing his vision, a purple haired male comes out making Aether have a good look of his face, the blonde clearly in disbelief he was in someone else's bed and for most it was a Fatui the Fatui he calmed down that day    </p><p>"Scaramouche?" He let's his guard down a little eyeing the purple haired male, the male on the other end slowly approaches him</p><p>"Why am I here?" Aether asks him he doesn't answer instead he lifts up the blondes face making him clearly look at him </p><p>"I'll show you don't worry" A gentle kiss was placed on his own lips, his eyes widen of course he couldn't move he tries to process it but he couldn't, the Fatui slowly opens his eyes still kissing the blonde he finally let's go of the other males lips making a sound as they separated, he stares at Aether</p><p>Aether had a fair skin color so his blush wasn't really well hidden, his eyes shined still in surprise and in utter shock, he holds his lips with his one fingers, the Fatui's hand still on his face, he couldn't speak</p><p>"What's this? Can't speak anymore traveler?"</p><p> </p><p>"Or should I say Aether?" The blonde backs away a little surprised from the sudden call of his first name, Scaramouche stays on his spot eyeing the blonde up and down</p><p>"You didn't answer... My question" Aether really was worried for him that day, since he found out that he passed out and none of his friends told him what happened to Scaramouche it made him worry if he successfully saved him but seeing him now eye to eye he is really glad or is that all he feels? He's sure that he'll get killed when he saw the purple haired man at first after all this man hated being touched at all cost,but a sudden kiss? Is that really what he brought him here for?, the Harbinger sighed</p><p>"How dense and here I thought you were Mondstadt's hero"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about" The blonde fired back</p><p>"After giving you a kiss? Are you sure you don't know?"The Fatui now holding his chin again dangerously close</p><p>"Hmm?" Scaramouche humms in his ear making Aether shiver</p><p>"If you don't know how about I tell you?" Their lips now inches away, the blonde tries to push him and whines when he doesn't budge at all, a hand crept to his waist</p><p>"I hold strong feelings for you,Aether"the blonde squeaked, having someone confess their feelings for him really is embarrassing, but it's even more embarrassing that it's the person he likes, his face really red now, Scaramouche held a bored look hanging on his face but his flushed cheeks says otherwise  </p><p>Aether knew, Aether knew it was wrong for him to accept that confession but he knows he'll lose this person if he doesn't, he'll lose that warmth his heart feels</p><p>"Will you be mine?" Scaramouche slowly kissed the back of the traveler's hand and brought Aether's hand on his cheeks allowing the blonde to touch him, if others touched him he felt filthy and in utter disgust but he doesn't really mind if it's Aether  </p><p>The blonde opened his mouth to say something, The harbinger waited for his answer patiently</p><p>"..Yes" Barely hearable but Scaramouche managed to hear it of course, he smiled, the blonde in embarrassment whining and pushing the purple haired man away from him, but when Scaramouche released him, he found himself yearning for him again, so he clung his arms around the harbingers neck and closed the gap between their lips, making the harbinger widen his eyes but soon relaxes to the kiss, Aether pulled away his forehead against Scaramouche's own panting and gasping for air</p><p>"Don't leave..." He says the Harbinger having a hand at his waist supporting him, he grabs Aether and plops him down his bed, the other male looking confused, in an instant the harbinger took advantage and hovered on top of him   </p><p>The blonde's heart exploded, he feels his body get hot, as his eyes gets lost on the Scaramouche's own eyes  </p><p>"Do you want to do it?" A question</p><p>"I won't force you, I'm not like that" The honorary knight tries to process what the question was for until it clicks he has never done this before so will he really be alright with doing it? But he feels at ease and the thought about it seems fine so he gulps and pushed his pride away and nodded</p><p>Scaramouche gently cupped his face and leaned in once again this time undressing the male on the bottom, Aether looked away not wanting to look at his lover since he might just explode</p><p>The kiss of the balladeer went down to his neck giving him a few hickey that will probably be noticeable but he doesn't push him away, he sat up again and took aether's hand kissing the fingers first before coating it with his saliva, he smirks when he sees the blonde getting embarrassed</p><p>He finally managed to reveal aether's chest leaving him breathless, it truly was a fascinating sight to look at, making his mouth water he was interrupted by the blonde calling out to him</p><p>"Arent you going to undress me..?"</p><p>He blinks a few times he takes off his hat and unbottons his own shirt  and pulled down Aether's pants, along with his underwear, the blonde's skin flushed red and he covers his chest and lower body with his hand, the harbinger eyeing him up and down, smiling oh boy oh boy he has gotten himself a meal tonight that he hopes he gets another night</p><p>He sucks on one of Aether's nipples making him arch his back and gasp at the sudden sensation, the purple haired male continuing to do it and playing with the other nipple with his hand, Aether biting the back of his hands trying not to let out Uneccesary sounds that he's not familiar of just yet</p><p>He finally finishes leaving a bite mark around Aether's nipples he made the traveler sit up and got in front of him  </p><p>"Do you know what to do?" He asked tilting his head to the side, Aether slightly surprised by the harbingers size he gulps he has never done this before so he hopes he does it right, he slowly holds it with his hands pumping it a little, looking at the reaction of the balladeer he licks the tip before pushing it into his mouth he found himself not fully taking it in, he looks up tears forming at the corner of his eyes</p><p>"Beautiful" The harbinger stated before grabbing a hold of the blondes locks and pushing himself inside throwing his head back, Aether complied trying to satisfy his lover, which clearly worked out, his mouth released lewd sounds and his eyes rolled back at the back of his head, Scaramouche came inside Aether's mouth quickly trying to make him spit it out</p><p>"Spit it out!",Scaramouche said clearly worried, The blonde looked at him curiously his mouth still closed he swallowed it, the Fatui in shock and asked him why he didn't spit it out</p><p>"Isn't it Gross?where did you get the guts to swallow it?" He asks,Aether looked at him and his face tinted red  </p><p>"It did taste bad but..."</p><p>"But..?" Scaramouche asked</p><p>"It's yours so it's fine..." The honorary knight retorted, This made the purple haired man snap, who knew Aether could provoke him this way in a flash Aether had a finger up his ass, he gasps again and holds onto Scaramouche, the Fatui waited for him to say it's okay to put another one in</p><p>He sees his lover whimper in pain, his expression was full of pain and Scaramouche hesitated to keep going when he sees the blonde yelp he pulls his fingers out but was stopped midway by a hand grabbing his wrist</p><p>"Why are you pulling it out?" Aether said in between gasps and looks at the harbinger with tearful eyes,Scaramouche pushes them back in "sorry, your face looked like you were in pain" Aether found the energy to chuckle "no, it's okay"the harbinger nodded and waited for Aether to say that he could put more in </p><p>the blonde nodded and he puts two more, Aether rests his head onto the Harbingers shoulder, their positions was changed when Scaramouche pushes down Aether onto the bed, laying him down and slowly pumping his fingers</p><p>Aether couldn't help but moan, it just slips out without him knowing, the balladeer noticed of course and went faster, his moans getting louder by second, the blonde grew impatient every second he wants the harbinger inside of him</p><p>He wants it</p><p>He wants it</p><p>He wants it</p><p>He feels the fatui's fingers pulling out of him, he looks over to Scaramouche waiting for another contact</p><p>"Why did you pull out?"</p><p>"I'll reward you with something better" The man replied in which case, he let's his hand travel onto Aether's closed thighs, he points at Aether's legs</p><p>"Would you mind spreading your legs for me?" He says eyes closed and smiling, the blonde hesitates but he slowly spread his legs apart revealing his lower body, silence fell upon the room and he gets embarrassed</p><p>"W-what? Do I look bad or something?" The harbinger snapped back to reality and shook his head</p><p>"No, no you truly are beautiful, it's quite fascinating" The fact that Aether would only spread his legs for him, and only him gets him a little more excited and so he gives himself a few pumps in front of the blonde, Aether stares at him and he looks away his mouth quivering a little   </p><p>"Nervous?" The blonde nods, Scaramouche tugs his hair onto his ear and kissed his nose, being gentle, who knew he had this side, he was known as an evil person so being like this to someone is new for the both of them</p><p>He slowly pushes himself inside making the blonde clench the sheets, and shut his eyes tightly, it really did hurt but he doesn't want the harbinger to pull out, he tries to steady his breathing, gasping and wincing in pain, the purple haired man didn't move yet he let's his lover adjust to him, once the honorary knight gave him permission he slowly started to move</p><p>"Ahh~" Aether's moans danced like winds inside his ear he'll definitely lock that on his memories,he studies The blondes facial expression to see if he gets pleasure or not which clearly changed over time</p><p>He went faster, making Aether widen his eyes and locked gazes with Scaramouche, his breathing became shorter as the Balladeer went faster,The blonde didn't care if it hurts or he felt pain along with the pleasure as long as it was his Scaramouche he was alright with it  </p><p>Soon enough all the pain faded and Aether asked him for more getting greedy and tugging on his neck for more contact, so he shouldn't really be surprised when the harbinger puts his legs onto his shoulder going deeper and making a mess out of him</p><p>Oh how he loves how Scaramouche messed him up, he feels tears flooding down his face, the Fatui kisses him again this time it was messy making the male under him drool  </p><p>"That's right Aether, moan there and be pretty for me" The Harbinger whispers sending shivers down his spine, he clung his hands onto the harbingers back and attempts to kiss him which was successful, he can't even feel his legs anymore, unlike his hole which was being abused and penetrated. </p><p>He was being pounded, ravaged and getting messed up he couldn't talk back, his inside felt like they were being stirred up,butterflies filled his stomach, he was being fucked merciless by the harbinger, kissing his neck and him tilting his head backwards to give Scaramouche more access, he loves it</p><p>His moans were loud and shameless, his legs trembling and shaking with anticipation, his eyes rolling at the back of his head he can't think of anything else only Scaramouche only him</p><p>The pleasure being handed out was too much for him, he can't help but loose himself in this deep abyss that awaited him for so long, he loves being dominated by Scaramouche and he admits it</p><p>As for Scaramouche he's thankful for the sight before him, Aether's eyes we're half lidded his lashes reflects the light of the moon his mouth parted and letting all his moans escape, his eyes teary and his face a blushing mess alongside with his hair messy because of their love making</p><p>The room was stuffed they're both addicted with one another craving and begging for more, he was being rocked enough for him to bounce at every slam the harbinger gives him, his nails dragging at the harbingers back</p><p>"Are you okay?" Asked the harbinger, he puts his hands on Scaramouche's face and smiled "it's okay, I'm alright" He pauses gasping out and panting "I'm alright so, why don't you come deeper inside of m—Nghh!~ Ah!~" His conversation with the balladeer was cut off with him thrusting harder and rougher making the other one only think about pleasure, he latches his lips onto the blondes neck and left more marks on it claiming him as his</p><p>Aether loved the way his prostate was getting hit perfectly, their hips were in sync with each thrust given to him by the harbinger, this is the night of his life and he's glad he didn't let it pass by, his legs being held by the purple haired man for more contact, skin slapping getting louder</p><p>Aether felt a knot in his stomach, the male above him going faster wanting to see the boy cum for him, and so his fantasies were fulfilled, Aether came with a scream of his name, while he tried to pull out but Aether trapped him with his legs shaking his head</p><p>"Inside, please"</p><p>He sighs and scowls before giving in and blushing, he has Aether's hands going rough and hard, the traveler's head is fuzzy as he is lead to his second orgasm, while Scaramouche also came after a few more thrust, he didn't pull out until  all of his seeds were inside the male he just fucked the life out of, once he did he let's out a snicker when he sees how Aether let's out white liquids from his ass, Aether's legs still shook a little</p><p>He pants slowly and recovering a little from what happened, he finally flutters his eyes open and sees Scaramouche leaning in for a kiss and so they shared a kiss that was full of love and passion they pulled away with a smile plastered on their faces</p><p>"I have this urge that I want to do you until you're out of energy" Scaramouche stated, The blonde slowly turns his head to the purple haired man looking at him In shock and terror, sure he enjoyed it a lot and he was satisfied but drained out of energy, what was this man in front of him planning  </p><p>A smirk appears onto the Fatui's lips and he slowly approaches the blonde crawling towards him, Aether moving backwards until he hits the beds headboard, before he could escape he was pinned down again, Scaramouche wasnt going to let him escape</p><p>Aether blushes again, he laughs taking the Fatui by surprise, his wrist were held softly by the Fatui and he also grins, Aether still smiling,he held the harbingers face and let's him get close to him</p><p>"May you do the honor of being my dessert for tonight?,Mondstadt's hero?" He whispers tickling Aether's earlobe</p><p>"My pleasure" He states back and he gets comfortable on the Balladeer's bed spreading his legs once again, Scaramouche licking his lips slowly and hovering on top of him before kissing him and talking in between the kiss</p><p>"Then can we go again?" Aether nods still making out with him he pulls away and watches the next move of Scaramouche</p><p>"Then be prepared,I won't go easy on you this time" He says with an evil grin, Aether just embraces him  and talks back  </p><p>"Give it your best,Harbinger" He let's a chuckle out, before Scaramouche raised an eyebrow and flips Aether around now laying on his stomach he was taken by surprise but soon relaxed</p><p>And so another round begins</p><p>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. </p><p>Scaramouche awoke with someone laying on his arms he studies the face of the person and caresses his hair before putting him down gently on his pillows and standing up to prepare for another tiring day, that bores the hell out of him</p><p>He orders his accomplices to destroy some lands before checking up on his Aether, he peeks inside, the blonde was sitting rubbing his eyes and yawning, his body full of last night's memories</p><p>Aether opens his eyes and spots Scaramouche standing at the door,he softly smiles making the others cheeks tint red, he'll make Aether take a shower after he feeds him</p><p>Aether tries to stand up but he soon stumbles down, he stares at the ground and then his legs and then to Scaramouche which was obviously holding back his laughter, but guess he couldn't do so, Aether blankly stares at him and he clears his throat, he puts one of his hands onto Aether's legs and one on his back and picks him up  </p><p>The blonde was surprised by this, but he soon rested his head on the fast heartbeat of the Fatui, he was then taken care of and soon enough Scaramouche broke the seal on the door and lead Aether out to bring him back to his friends, he ordered one of his servant to drop them by Springvale in which Aether was abducted according to his servants so his friends are probably looking for him there</p><p>Once they arrived, Paimon instantly goes to hug him, Amber noticing that Scaramouche was the one who was with him and looks back at Aether who was wobbling his way to them</p><p>"Did he do anything" Pointing her bow to the harbinger ready to fight him, Kaeya also does so, Diluc just rolls his eyes already catching up to what happened between Scaramouche and Aether I mean, his neck was exposed how could they not notice it</p><p>They soon lowered their weapons when Aether tells them that the man didn't harm him and actually was the one who brought him here</p><p>He fidgets for awhile before giving Scaramouche a quick kiss and pulling his peers so they can't attack him, he waves him goodbye but not the kind that they'll never see each other again, the kind that they'll see each other again when they have the chance to, Scaramouche nods holding his hat and smiling walking away and smiling all the way back to wherever he was going,he knows he'll get to see Aether again and he's excited for their next meeting<br/>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. </p><p>They met from time to time sharing dinner with each other and sharing each other stories, The Fatui found out that Aether had a missing sister called Lumine and he plans to help Aether out soon enough</p><p>They shared letters all the time writing to each other when they can't see the other, making a bird bring it to them they found themselves smiling while reading it and they hope they can get a taste of each other again when they have the time to do so. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It went from Angst-Fluff to smut, sorry for that but hope you liked this one</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>